Some, currency deposit modules embedded within Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) include the ability to accept a stack of notes, such as currency and/or checks. Each note is individually pulled from the inserted stack and inspected to determine whether that note should be rejected and dispensed back out to the customer or whether that note should be accepted and routed appropriately within the ATM.
One problem with existing approaches is that as the stack of notes gets depleted within the ATM, the force needed to ensure that a single note is pulled from the depleted stack increases and when the force is not optimal errors can occur, such as two notes being selected or jams occurring within the deposit module's feeder mechanism.
Therefore, the challenge is that for optimal note stack processing, within a deposit module, a constant and optimal amount of force needs to maintained on the stack of notes as the stack of notes are depleted during processing. Heretofore, this has not been addressed adequately in the industry.